Para poder encontrarte
by PukitChan
Summary: Andrómeda, que siempre ha sido criada para la grandeza, sabía que su futuro era tan brillante como la constelación a la que su nombre pertenecía. O, cuando menos, así había sido hasta que decidió cambiar de camino.


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter, universo, personajes y cosas varias pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Yo sólo escribo por puro gusto, nada de fines de lucro ni eso.

**Este fic participa en el reto Citas célebres v.2.0 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.**

**Personajes: **Ted Tonks/Andrómeda Black

**Cita en la que está inspirada esta historia: **

_"Haz que tu yo sea más pequeño y limita tus deseos. -Lao-Tsê"_

* * *

**Para poder encontrarle**

Por:

PukitChan

_Toujours pur._

Ésas fueron las palabras que arrullaron los sueños Andrómeda desde la silenciosa madrugada en la que nació. También fue la última oración que escuchó de los labios de Bellatrix la tormentosa noche en la que su hermana le gritó que sería erradicada para siempre de la familia Black. Aún ahora, en ocasiones como ésta, Andrómeda despertaba sobresaltada dentro de su cama solitaria, bañada en sudor y escuchando el llanto de su nieto que clamaba por atención.

_Siempre Puro, _recitaba su mente infinitamente mientras inclinaba su cuerpo hacia abajo, levantando al pequeño Teddy y acurrucándole entre sus brazos, buscando la manera de consolarle y de transmitirle que aunque en la casa no estuvieran Ted, Nymphadora o Remus, estaba ella y por eso Teddy no estaba solo. Ninguno de ellos los estaba. Porque sin importar cuántas cosas habían sucedido y la manera en la que la vida se había empeñado en borrarle la sonrisa, ahora estaban ellos ahí y era lo que más importaba.

Aunque Andrómeda hubiese tardado algún tiempo en comprender eso.

* * *

**I**

Los relámpagos que atravesaban el cielo nocturno, a veces lo iluminaban y le daban una apariencia que muchos otros podrían calificar de aterradora. Para Andrómeda, que desde hacía mucho tiempo se había acostumbrado a las tormentas, aquella era una forma de encontrar la paz. Le gustaba escuchar las gotas chocando contra los muros del castillo y la forma en la que los cristales retumbaban. Afuera no había nada que pudiera ser visible, así que cada vez que levantaba la mirada del libro que leía, sólo se encontraba con su hermoso reflejo devolviéndole la mirada: el de una preciosa muchacha de ondulado cabello largo de color castaño que no sonreía, pero que aun así mantenía una apariencia llamativa, pulcra pero inalcanzable. Nada en ella sugería que estuviera disponible para el cortejo de cualquiera, pues aquel privilegio era sólo para los más dignos. _Puros_, diría ella, tal y como le había enseñado su familia. Como siempre había creído que era.

―Andy.

La aludida giró el rostro. Tal y como lo había esperado, descubrió a Narcissa mirándole. Su hermana, vistiendo una elegante túnica que no dejaba en dudas a qué clase de linaje pertenecía, le sonrió con suavidad antes de dar un paso hacia el lugar donde Andrómeda leía hasta hacía unos momentos.

―¿Sucede algo? ―preguntó dudosa, apretando el libro que reposaba entre sus manos. No era común que Narcissa la interrumpiera de esa manera. No obstante, la rubia permanecía sonriendo y aquello le dio más confianza, como si le asegurara de que no estaba en problemas.

―En realidad me estaba preguntando si acaso estás esperando a alguien.

―¿A alguien? ―repitió mientras su ceja, perfectamente delineada, hacía un arco perfecto―. ¿De qué estás hablando, Cissy?

Narcissa sonrió cómplice y miró hacia el amplio corredor que se extendía a sus espaldas. Luego analizó la apariencia cuidada de su hermana y la manera en la que una manta verde y un cojín plata la ayudaban a que sus músculos no se dañaran por estar sentada en uno de los fríos muros que dejaban espacio suficiente para sentarse al tener de fondo una ventana.

―No tienes por qué mentirme, Andy, no a mí ―replicó―. Has pasado las últimas dos semanas aquí, sentada y leyendo, pese a que en realidad es algo que podrías hacer en nuestra Sala Común y frente a la chimenea. Y a pesar de que son horas inadecuadas, no has recibido castigo alguno. Es curioso, ¿no te parece?

―Estás diciéndome que…

―De acuerdo, basta de juegos. Tiene que ver con el Premio Anual de Slytherin, ¿cierto? Rowle. Él es a quien has estado esperando todas estas noches, lo sé.

―No…

―No, no vengo de reclamarte ―dijo Narcissa, levantando su mano―. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Andy. Me alegra que hayas escogido finalmente a alguien. Bella comenzaba a preocuparse y de ninguna manera quería obligarte a salir con alguien. Si bien su familia no tiene el mismo prestigio que la nuestra, estoy segura de que todos estarán muy complacidos.

Andrómeda suspiró suavemente. Por supuesto sabía a quién se refería Cissy. Rowle había estado cortejándola con insistencia en los últimos días. Pero aunque sabía que era probable que durante sus rondas nocturnas Rowle caminara por ahí (lo cual explicaría las razones de Narcissa), lo cierto es que nunca lo había visto. Precisamente por eso es que también se refugiaba en ese lugar, pero convencer a su hermana de lo contrario no sólo sería inútil sino también poco beneficioso; tal y como Andrómeda podía verlo, el que Cissy creyera eso traía su ventajas: se libraría de la presión de tener pareja durante algún tiempo y sus hermanas no estarían más, interrumpiendo en su vida privada.

―Lo siento, Cissy ―dijo en voz baja―. No puedo decirte nada… aún.

Narcissa pareció quedar satisfecha por el tono cómplice que Andrómeda había empleado hablar, porque levantó su mano y colocó el dedo índice en sus labios, indicándole que guardaría el secreto. Luego, tras una mirada orgullosa, dio la vuelta y siguió el camino que la llevaría a las mazmorras. Andrómeda esperó a que se perdiera de su vista antes de bajar la mirada hacia el libro que leía y que deliberadamente había ocultado a los ojos de Narcissa. Era la historia de un escritor muggle. Ella no se enteró de eso hasta mucho después, cuando la historia del libro ya la había atrapado. Estaba segura de que si lo hubiera sabido antes, jamás lo habría tocado porque no pretendía relacionarse de ninguna manera con un impuro… ya que no era adecuado.

Bajó la mirada hasta la vela que a su lado, movía su llama a un ritmo caprichoso. Un nuevo trueno hizo que los vidrios retumbasen y por acto reflejo, ella volteara hacia la ventana en la que no se veía nada. No estaba esperando a nadie, sólo quería leer en paz lo más rápidamente posible para por fin deshacerse de aquel libro que, de una forma u otra, la obligaba a guardar secretos.

_«Vamos, date prisa» _ordenó su mente con una voz a la que Andrómeda no se atrevía a replicar. Sus dedos viajaron por las amarillentas páginas del libro y sus ojos se dispusieron a buscar la línea que había quedado olvidada con la interrupción de Narcissa. Al encontrarla y comenzar a leer, Andrómeda fingió tener la concentración que sabía que en esos instantes no poseía. De alguna manera las palabras de su hermana habían quedado grabadas en su mente, aunque no podía precisar por qué le eran tan irritantes. Sabía que no tenía nada que ver con quién sería su pareja; sabía perfectamente qué tipo de persona era mejor para ella. Entonces, ¿por qué le molestaba tanto?

Antes de que pudiese formular una teoría al respecto, un destello de luz llamó su atención. Al inicio, creyó se trataba de Narcissa volviendo para reprocharle alguna otra cosa, sin embargo terminó descartado aquella opción. Simplemente no podía tratarse de su hermana. Bajó la mirada una vez más hacia su libro, sin temor a meterse en problemas pese a que los pasos se hacían cada vez más cercanos y fuertes y la luz más intensa. Al final volvió a alzar su rostro cuando la persona, quien sea que fuera, se había detenido a unos metros de ella, alumbrándola.

Se trataba de un muchacho alto y de cabello rubio, el mismo que Andrómeda ya había visto en noches anteriores porque al parecer ésa era su ruta de rondas nocturnas, era de su mismo curso. Un Hufflepuff para ser más exacta. Lo supo cuando alguna vez miró con atención el color de su corbata. Él apretó sus labios y sus miradas se encontraron durante unos segundos. Luego, él desvió sus ojos y continuó su caminata sin decirle palabra alguna a pesar de que realmente podría restarle puntos, tal y como lo indicaba la placa de prefecto que reposaba en su pecho. Andrómeda miró hacia la ventana y por primera vez en esa noche, no fue su reflejo lo que se observó: se descubrió mirando la sombra de aquel chico _sangre sucia_ que aceleraba sus pasos y cerraba los ojos al alejarse de ahí. Cuando sus pasos dejaron de escucharse, Andrómeda sonrió: sabía que ese Hufflepuff no le causaría problema alguno.

* * *

**II**

El ruido de sus pasos, suaves pero firmes, fueron el único sonido que lo acompañó durante los minutos durante los cuales se dedicó a caminar por los largos estantes donde reposaban los libros de la biblioteca. Si bien Ted Tonks no era muy aficionado a pasar largas horas de su tiempo encerrado en ese lugar en particular, siempre le había gustado la forma en la que la luz del medio día traspasaba los cristales de las ventanas y los rayos de sol adquirían una forma intangible que lograba que la biblioteca tuviese un aspecto más acogedor.

A medida que avanzaba, la cantidad de personas que había en las mesas se reducía, primero lentamente y después a pasos agigantados. Al final de su caminata la única persona que Ted encontró fue a una niña de segundo año que parecía demasiado sumergida en la lectura de su libro como para prestarle atención. El muchacho sonrió y siguió avanzado con la certeza de alguien que sabe dónde está exactamente ubicado lo que está buscando. Por fin, después de un rato silencioso más, logró encontrar el pasillo donde algunas obras olvidadas pero siempre en buenas condiciones, hacían su presentación ante sus ojos. La mayoría de esas obras, tal y como por casualidad Ted había descubierto, eran escritas por muggles o por magos mestizos. Era curioso que hubiera una sección ordenada de tal manera.

Al tomar al azar un libro y retirarlo del estante, escuchó unos pasos que al parecer se iban acercando. Y aquello no hubiese tenido relevancia alguna si la persona que apareció pocos instantes después, con un libro entre sus brazos, fuese Andrómeda Black.

Como la mayoría de las personas en Hogwarts, Ted sabía quiénes eran las Black. Después de todo no necesitaba mucho esfuerzo en recordar las miradas de superioridad que la mayor de las hermanas, Bellatrix, lanzaba continuamente a cualquier persona que se atravesara en su camino. Y aunque estaba preparado para cualquier cosa, a Ted le sorprendió descubrir que la razón de ello fuese simplemente por haber nacido de padres muggles. Por primera vez en todos esos años, Tonks se encontró preguntándose si aquello de verdad era tan malo y si esa chica, la que lo miraba con aprensión, también sería capaz de lanzar un prejuicio contra él aún cuando anteriormente no lo hubiera hecho y en realidad no tendría motivos para hacerlo.

―Black ―saludó él, sin poder esconder la sonrisa que se formó en sus labios. Andrómeda desvió su mirada y asintió a manera de saludo de la misma manera en la que cada noche él lo hacía al encontrarla leyendo en el mismo lugar inadecuado. Tal y como su expresión ligeramente culpable le indicaba que también ahora lo estaba haciendo. Ted la miró y supo de inmediato por qué: seguramente no se sentía cómoda de que fuera él quien, de entre todas las personas, quien la hubiese descubierto en una sección _inapropiada_ para alguien de su pureza. Bajó la mirada hacia el libro que Andrómeda traía entre sus manos y suspiró―. Es muy interesante, ¿verdad? ―comentó y al ver la expresión confusa en rostro de la chica, continuó: ―El libro, me refiero al libro. Lamentablemente debo decir que a mi me obligaron a leerlo, ¿sabes? Pero después de la cuarta página me gustó mucho.

Mientras pronunciaba esas palabras, Ted dejó de mirarla para volver a hojear su propio libro. Cuando pareció satisfecho con su contenido, arrastró una de las sillas para sentarse en ella y abrir el libro, buscando una página en específico. Andrómeda seguía sin pronunciar palabra alguna, pero le escuchaba y lo miraba con atención. Nunca antes se había fijado en lo claro que eran los ojos de ese chico porque siempre que habían cruzado miradas había sido en medio de la noche. Y sólo hasta ahora, cuando los rayos del sol caían sobre su mirada, se percataba de cuán luminosa era.

―…y bueno, creo que muchas de estas obras son tan interesantes como las del Mundo Mágico, ¿sabes? Es como si en medio de las páginas ambos mundos se combinaran en armonía. Es… curioso.

Al terminar su oración, Ted volvió a sonreírle y bajó su mirada hacia el libro. Andrómeda miró a su alrededor y aunque no había nadie, quiso asegurarse de que así fuera. Finalmente resopló y caminó hacia la misma mesa donde Ted estaba sentado, pero del lado contrario. La chica tocó la silla y carraspeó suavemente para llamar la atención del chico, quien levantó su mirada cálida y aguardó.

―¿Te importaría… si me siento aquí? ―preguntó Andrómeda con suavidad, esperando que el calor que sentía acumularse en su rostro no fuese debió a un rubor inesperado. ―Ehm…

―Soy Tonks, Ted ―se presentó―. Y no me importa que estés aquí. Adelante.

―Me llamo Andrómeda Black.

Ted rió sin malicia alguna. Simplemente rió.

―Lo sé. Mucho gusto.

* * *

**III**

Andrómeda mordió su labio inferior, preguntándose en qué momento sus pensamientos habían cambiado de esa manera. Siempre había creído que los ideales que durante tantos años le habían inculcado su familia era los correctos, lo que tenían su lógica y los que eran los más ideales para ella. Todo ese tiempo había estado convencida de la Pureza de la Sangre y cuán importante era mantenerla por bien de la magia. Su madre, su padre e inclusive sus hermanas siempre habían creído en todo ello y hasta hace poco, ella misma lo creía, no por convicción sino porque simplemente fue criada de esa manera. Ahora lo dudaba, pero al mismo tiempo y a sabiendas de qué pasaba con los rechazaban los ideales de la familia, temía.

Casarse con un Sangre Pura como ella. Formar un matrimonio y una vida respetable, digna de ella. Los deseos de su familia eran muy grandes y ella se sentía últimamente demasiado pequeña para ello. O tal vez lo que sucedía era que no quería seguir ese camino. Sea cual fuese la respuesta, Andrómeda aún sentía que estaba demasiado lejos para que ella pudiera tocarla. Pero en el momento en el que la hallara, ¿qué sucedería? ¿Estaría satisfecha con eso? ¿Realmente obtendría lo que esperaba?

―¿Andrómeda?

Ella apartó su mirada de la ventana. Como lo esperaba, un muchacho rubio era quien la llamaba. Una persona que la miraba con preocupación porque el invierno estaba por llegar y ella había olvidado su capa en la Sala Común.

―Ted ―saludó, esbozando una diminuta sonrisa mientras sus manos cerraban el libro que leía.

―Creí que ya no estarías aquí porque el frío había aumentado ―dijo él, acercándose un paso más al lugar donde la había visto realmente _por primera vez_. Ella encogió sus hombros y jugueteó con su cabello hasta que logró colocar un mechón detrás de su oreja.

―Quería leer. ―Fue todo cuanto dijo.

Ted resopló y dejó a un lado lo que portaba en sus manos antes de desprender con cuidado la túnica que colgaba de sus hombros. Retiró la prenda de su cuerpo y se acercó hacia la chica que estaba sentada. No dudó en colocarla sobre sus hombros aún con la mirada confundida que ella le dedicó ni tampoco expresó nada cuando cerró los botones de la prenda para que su calor pudiera cubrirla de inmediato. Andrómeda bajo la mirada avergonzada, intentando ignorar los acelerados latidos de su corazón y la manera en el que aroma de Ted, a través de su ropa, se impregnaba en ella.

Entonces lo entendió. Andrómeda supo que era el calor de Ted la que lo protegía y su mirada y amabilidad la que le hacía tener esa profunda incertidumbre, la de no querer seguir más las tradiciones de su familia. Comprendió que, tal y como le había dicho Narcissa, ella siempre había esperado a alguien, pero era a Ted a quien sus ojos buscaban y que haría cosas ridículas como ésas, como olvidar a propósito su capa, para poder estar a su lado. Pero también sabía que aquello no podía durar por siempre y que quizá, debería tomar una decisión.

―Tengo que irme… ―dijo Ted, alejándose una vez más―. No te quedes muy tarde, ¿bien? Porque de lo contrario, esta vez si te quitaré puntos.

Tenía que decidir. Andrómeda _podía _hacerlo. Despacio, su mano temblorosa se levantó y se aferró al uniforme de Ted cuando éste pasaba a su lado. El muchacho detuvo su caminata y volteó a ver a Andrómeda, que no lo miraba pero cuyo reflejo del cristal de la ventana le decía que estaba sonrojada y muy asustada.

―¿Andró…?

―Quédate… ―interrumpió ella―. Ted, ¿te puedes quedar… conmigo?

El muchacho sonrió y sujetó su mano con suavidad.

―Por supuesto. Me quedaré.

* * *

**IV**

Teddy cerró su puño alrededor del dedo de su abuela y tranquilamente sus ojos se fueron cerrando. Se había tranquilizado y aunque Andrómeda pudiera colocarlo nuevamente en su cuna, se negó a hacerlo y continuó balanceando el pequeño cuerpo de su nieto entre sus brazos, arrullándolo con las mismas tonadas con las que tantas veces había dormido a su hija.

Teddy se parecía mucho a Dora y a Remus. Era realmente un reflejo de sus progenitores, y aquello le hizo esbozar una sonrisa, la misma que sólo le dedicaba a Ted. Tal vez había sido repudiada de los Black, pero eso no le impidió a Andrómeda ser feliz. Tal vez en noches como ésas, sólo parecían estar su nieto y ella, pero estaban juntos tal y como al inicio, Ted y ella lo habían estado.

Iba ser difícil, ella mejor que nadie lo sabía; tendrían el apoyo de unos y quizá el repudio de otros tantos, pero su deseo era sólo uno y sabía que podía alcanzarse: ser felices.

―No estás solo, Teddy ―susurró, besando su frente―. Nunca lo estarás.

_Toujours pur._

* * *

**Autora al habla: **

¡Awww! Soy una cursi *-* Las fechas, son las fechas. Nah, ya enserio. ¡Bueno! Sinceramente desde un personal punto de vista, no creo que Andrómeda hubiese nacido con la consciencia de que las normas de la familia Black eran un poco extremistas, sino que a partir de que conoció a Ted Tonks empezó a cambiar de idea. Me gusta que sea dulce, pero que quizá no lo demuestre. Y Ted y Andrómeda me parecen una pareja fuerte y tierna, que lucharon por que se querían pese a la negación que los Black cuando la retiraron del árbol familiar. :( Ellos no debieron quedaron solitos, te detesto, J.K. xD

¿Qué se relaciona con la cita que me tocó? Creo que los Black tienen los deseos más altos y sus "yo" muy marcados. Y que Andrómeda tuvo que hacer de lado todo lo que creía para hacerle un poco más de caso a su corazón ;) ¡Cursiiiiiiii!

Y eso. XD ¡Muchas gracias por leer y más gracias si les nace un review para esta historia! ¡Mucha suerte a todos los que están participando en este reto de citas célebres!


End file.
